tudientiengdiaphuongfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thảo luận:Tiếng địa phương (2)/@comment-25220450-20150116104233
Hue Variations for Kids:Nhat ky cua Cu Ti sau khi xem Festival Hue Cu Ti duoc me va chi hai dan di xem Festival. Chuong Trinh gom cac tiet muc: hoat canh con Rong Chau Tien, vua Hung dung nuoc,Le Thiet Trieu tai Dien Thai Hoa phuc dung, mua roi nuoc,ban phao bong, nhac canh Hue Xua, va man Trinh dien sieu hien Dai tren nen anh sang g cua cac nghe Si Quoc Te voi su tham du cua cac DJ danh tieng nhat cua The Gioi, em to ra rat thich thu theo doi va khi tro ve nha sau do da an khuya that no va ngu mot giac ngon lanh...Mot tuan sau, khi don dep Goc hoc tap cua cu Ti, Me da tinh co doc thay trong nhat ky cua con Minh nhung dong nhu sau: Cu Ti, ngay.. Thang... Nam... Ngay hom nay that la tuyet voi, cam on Me va Chi Hai da Dan Cu Ti di xem Festival rat la vui, Minh da ngu rat ngon khi ve nha va mo thay nhung giac mo ky dieu: thoat tien Me Au Co da den va au yem om Minh vao long nhu con, ba con hon len ma Minh va cho Minh an banh chung banh day that ngon nua, tuy nhien mat may cua cai Ong Chong ten la Quan cua ba ta co ve khong duoc hien lanh cho lam, Minh cung khong biet nua vi khong dam den gan, sau do chang hieu sao Minh lai thay canh Vua Hung dang San ban tai Ho Tinh Tam??? hihihi... Roi lai thay that nhieu voi va ngua co xi rop Troi co may cai Ong Linh vac cai loa keu cai gi nghe khong ro nhu la sap co chay nha o dau do... hehehe,... Ma hinh nhu Minh thay chay nha that vi lua do phut len tu khap noi... Khi Minh sap la len va bo chay thi bong nhien lai nghe duoc tieng am nhac dap diu cat len, mo dau la em diu lam , sau do bong nhien trong via Minh khi ngu nghe thay nhac giac gan...hihihi...roi thi Thanh Giong buoc ra Giao Luu van nghe voi Nguoi Khong Lo Xanh, co ca Nguoi Nhen Spider-Man du ton ten tren noc nha trong khi Me Au Co xuat hien tren San khau voi bai Ho Gia GAO... Minh khong hieu ra rang nua... hahaha...tuy nhien den day thi vi Troi Hue buoi sang lanh qua lam Minh phai thuc giac di Te , vi so bi Dai me , Me la du Minh co gang ngu nuong de xem Me Au Co co mua bai Mua Tren Pho Hue hay khong... Hihihi.....hehehe...cam thay con lon xon nen chieu hom do Minh di hoc ve nha da ra sau vuon Tim Con Cho Ten Ki cua Minh de tam su...hihihi...Con Ki la nha thong Thai vi chuyen chi han cung biet , vi duoc lang thang tu dau xom toi cuoi xom ma khong bi Me la nhu Minh... Nghe Minh noi xong, mat Con Ki co ve khinh bi lam xem nhu toan la chuyen vat tre con, sau do han keu cang cang len may tieng ra dau khoai tra va vay duoi lien hoi de bao hieu den gio han phai Di Bo... Tuy Minh con Thac Mac nhung danh phai de luc khac thoi... Thoi tam biet nhat ky, Minh di ngu day... hahaha... hihihi... Theo cac ban thi Cu Ti de thuong nam nay dang bao nhieu tuoi va hoc lop may??? Ai tra loi duoc cau hoi nay xuat sac se duoc Chi HaVuLien Dan di an trung lon o cai quan gan nha cua Chi Ay... Chi co 6000d mot trung ma thoi, rau ram an bao nhieu cung duoc, khong co tinh tien them... hihihi...